Thermoelectric modules (TEMs) are often fabricated from fragile materials. As used herein, a thermoelectric module is an integrated circuit including multiple thermoelectric devices. As an example, the interested reader is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 8,216,871, entitled METHOD FOR THIN FILM THERMOELECTRIC MODULE FABRICATION, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. These TEMs may fail if stresses or forces are applied to the TEMs. Also, many TEMs suffer diminished performance when exposed to moisture or other environmental contaminants. As such, these TEMs are potted to provide protection from environmental contaminants. Potting is a process of adding material to an electronic assembly such as a solid or gelatinous compound. Potting is often done to provide some resistance to shock and vibration, and for exclusion of moisture and corrosive agents. Heat-cured plastics or silicone is often used. But when applied to the surface of TEMs, the potting material creates a thermal short between the hot sides and cold sides of the TEMs. This thermal short is one type of thermal parasitic that decreases the efficiency of the heat pump.
Accordingly, what is needed is a heat pump where the TEMs are protected. Furthermore, what is needed is a heat pump that reduces thermal parasitics.